


I Never Told You

by Schwabl



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwabl/pseuds/Schwabl
Summary: Miranda had a long day at work and decides to grab a drink at a bar nearby. To her surprise she runs into a familiar face. This time she won't let her get away
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	I Never Told You

It was another difficult day at Runway for Miranda. As usual, her staff was completely incompetent. This month’s edition needed a lot of work seeing as she had basically told the directors that the entire layout needed revising. Why didn't she just do everything herself was beyond her. There was something else that just seemed off about today but Miranda couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Whatever had been bothering her had been eating at her for weeks. Each day the feeling grew stronger. Honestly, if Miranda took a few minutes to really look at the issue, the cause would quickly become clear to her. That’s exactly why Miranda ignored the issue altogether.

It had been a few months since Andréa had left her in Paris. God, wasn’t that an ordeal. Miranda remembers the night perfectly. She remembers how angry she had been afterwards, no not angry, more like livid. As the rest of Fashion Week went on the anger turned into something else. Miranda found herself feeling incredibly disheartened without the young brunette standing by her side. She caught herself looking around for Andréa occasionally.

When Miranda realized how broken-hearted she was about the sudden departure of her assistant, it was then that she truly understood her feelings toward Andréa. By then it was too little too late. Everywhere Miranda went she was constantly reminded of Andréa. It was as if Miranda could still feel Andréa’s presence even after she had left; In the office, the elevator, in the town car with Roy, and even in her home. The young assistant followed her around like a ghost. It made concentrating on anything for more than a few minutes rather difficult. All-day long her mind would drift to her, just like every day over the past few months, and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. It had put her in a terrible mood and unfortunately, that meant she had taken out her frustrations on her staff.

Miranda decided that she would not wait until the end of the day to go home. She called in her newest ‘Emily’ and told her to cancel her evening meeting at 7 o’clock and push it to Thursday and to have her car ready in five minutes and not a second later. She quickly gathered her things and whatever work she would need for the weekend, as it was Friday, and waited for the second assistant to grab her coat and bag. Once she donned both, she was strutting out of the office and trying not to laugh as people scrambled out of her way at her unannounced presence. Sliding into the comfortable leather interior of the car, Miranda let out a sigh of relief. She was done at the office, but she didn’t quite want to go home. Her girls, Caroline and Cassidy, were at their father’s for the weekend and Miranda was definitely not in the mood to go back to an empty house.

As Roy drove through the busy Manhattan traffic that was littering the streets, Miranda spotted a quaint little bar that didn’t look like it was all that dirty. She ordered him to pull over to let her out, and sent him home to his family afterwards, with instructions that she would walk from here. After all, she wasn’t all that far from her townhouse and maybe the fresh air would do her good.

Miranda entered the bar and to her surprise, it was quite nice inside, and very busy. Miranda thought that it was probably a good thing it was so busy. It would make it easier to blend into the crowd this way, though she was certain that no one would recognize her in a place like this either way. Miranda found a quiet table that was tucked away in a corner off to the left of the stage. She ordered a ‘whiskey sour, neat’ from the waitress that was passing by her. After the day she had this probably wouldn’t be her first of the night. 

Miranda had been lost in thought. Thoughts about work and trying to solve the issue of the hideous layout for this month’s feature article, but also of things that she wished she could change; more specifically, how she had treated Andréa and the way that they had ended things. She wished that she could change it all. Miranda decided that there was no way that that could ever happen. She would never be able to control time, no matter how convenient that would be for her.

As the lights dimmed, Miranda looked around slightly confused as to what was happening. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed a poster indicating that Friday night was an open mic night. Well, at least this will serve as a distraction from her thoughts.

Miranda took the time to answer her buzzing phone. People were sending numerous emails to her since she skipped out on the rest of her busy day. She was in no mood to even read what they were about. She quickly sent a message to the girls seeing how their days were and if they had gotten to their father’s alright, and promised to call them later that evening before they went to bed. The waitress had come by and set her to drink down on the table. Miranda was so distracted by the device in her palm that she didn’t even look up when the crowd began clapping for the first performer.

She could hear faint plucking of guitar strings, no doubt seeing if the guitar was tuned properly. And then she heard it, the all too familiar voice, the one that she longed to hear for so many months. She was introducing herself, though it seemed that the crowd already knew who she was. She must have been a regular at this place. Miranda was paralyzed, she wanted to look up to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her, but she feared that’s exactly what was happening this time.

Miranda finally found the courage to peel her eyes away from her phone. She could see the iconic long brown hair flowing down over one shoulder, just hiding her face from view while she looked down at the guitar. Just then she looked up and tossed her hair behind her. Miranda was shocked, to say the least. What would Andréa, her Andréa, be doing in a place like this. Miranda never even knew the girl could sing, well then again, why would she? Miranda was transfixed by the girl sitting on the stool, there was no way she was going to let her get away this time. Andréa began to strum her guitar while she looked around the bar; just when Andréa’s eyes made their way to Miranda’s.

Oh god, Andréa noticed she was there, how could she not. Miranda could tell that the girl was beyond surprised, but Andréa quickly recovered, cleared her throat, and began to sing.

I miss those blue eyes,  
How you kiss me at night,  
I miss the way we sleep,  
Like there’s no sunrise,  
Like the taste of your smile,  
I miss the way we breathe.

Miranda couldn’t look away, and neither could Andréa. Miranda realized that the girl was staring right at her, never looking away for a second. The soft strumming of the guitar had caused the entire bar to fall silent. It was an intensely intimate moment that Miranda never wanted to end, even if all eyes were on the two women, curiously watching what was happening between the two of them.

But I never told you,  
What I should have said,  
No, I never told you,  
I just held it in.

Oh god, was this song about her? Miranda quickly pushed out the thought because that would just be completely ridiculous. Why in the world would Andréa feel the same way about her, especially after all Miranda has done to the poor girl? But the way that Andréa was looking at her, never breaking eye contact, the slight sadness in her eyes, and the way she sang the lyrics (though the accounts were not true to their personal situation), all had Miranda believing that this was for her. That maybe, just maybe, Andréa felt the exact same way.

And now I miss everything about you,  
I can’t believe it, I still want you...

With that, Miranda knew exactly what Andréa had felt. No, not felt, she still feels this way. The way that Andréa averted her gaze downwards to her guitar when she spoke the line, had given it all away. Her gaze had only faltered for a few seconds, and her eyes were once again locked onto Miranda, only this time she had a faint flush that was spread across her cheeks.

After all the things we’ve been through,  
I miss everything about you,  
Without you.  
I see your blue eyes,  
Every time I close mine,  
You make it hard to see,  
Where I belong to,  
When I’m not around you,  
It’s like I’m not with me.  
But I never told you,  
What I should have said,  
No, I never told you,  
I just held it in.  
Still, you’re gone,  
And I’m loving you,  
I never should’ve walked away,  
I know it’s never going to come again.

Miranda couldn’t help but see the hurt in Andréa’s eyes, the way her eyes avoided hers but this time they didn’t return. She could see the way her body slumped forward slightly, and the deep crease in her brow. Andréa finished the song with a repeat of the second verse and the chorus. The crowd began to applaud, and Andréa set the guitar down and headed off the stage. It seemed as though Andréa was going to come over to her table afterwards, but noticed that the girl was heading toward an exit with her coat in hand. Miranda knew that the girl wouldn’t come back that night, and there was no way that she was going to let her go so easily this time. This would be her only chance. Miranda quickly stood up and threw down a twenty-dollar bill, not caring that she only had a five-dollar drink, and charged out the door after her.

When Miranda walked through the steel door she noticed Andréa leaning against the wall, her head down, with her palm resting on her forehead. She hadn’t looked up when the door slammed shut a second time. Miranda couldn’t tell if Andréa knew she was standing there or not, but she kept quiet anyway.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that, Miranda” Andréa had finally spoken, running her hand through her tousled hair and still not meeting her gaze. “God, this is a nightmare…”

“Andréa, it’s alright. I didn’t even know you could sing,” Miranda didn’t know what else to say as she tried to reassure the younger woman. She was at a loss for words which was very unlike her. There was so much she wanted to say to Andréa but didn’t know where to begin.

“This is far from alright. W-Why are you here of all places?” She wondered, finally looking up at Miranda.

But Miranda ignored her question altogether. “Andréa can we just talk about this please?”Andréa just shook her head mutely and began walking towards the entrance of the alley. “Please don’t leave me again,” Miranda quietly whispered, not thinking Andréa would hear her.

This time Andréa stopped walking, and slowly turned to face Miranda. Neither of them said anything for a long while. They just stood where they were, looking into each other’s eyes, neither knowing what should happen next. Miranda simply held her hand out towards Andréa, silently asking her to come closer.

“I believe that we have a few things to talk about, hmm? Though I don’t think they’re suited for a dirty alley behind a bar. Will you join me for dinner tonight, Andréa?” Miranda said while taking a step forward to close the remaining distance between them. All Andréa did was nod, but it was enough for Miranda. She quickly led them towards the street and waved down a taxi for the two of them. It had been years since Miranda had sat in a taxicab, and it was just as disgusting as she remembered it. She was lucky that they were very close to her townhouse. Neither of them said anything for the entire car ride. As soon as the taxi pulled up to Miranda’s front steps, she paid the driver, and slide out of the car after Andréa.

Once they were inside, Miranda texted her assistant and told her to order them dinner from The Carlyle, and lead Andréa towards the kitchen. Instead of talking about what happened only a few minutes before, Miranda busied herself with setting the table and pouring the wine and doing a few chores in the kitchen before finally sitting down beside Andréa. It was slightly awkward since neither of them really knew what to say. They only had to wait a few minutes until the front door opened and they could hear Miranda’s assistant placing their food on the front table, and the door closing a few seconds after that. Both women quickly stood up to grab the food.

“It’s okay, I’ll get it,” Andréa finally said. Miranda simply nodded and sat back down. A few moments later Andréa had returned and began unpacking the two bags and bringing the containers to the table. Once she was sitting, Andréa quickly began to eat mostly because she didn’t know what to say or what she should do. But Miranda only sat there, ignoring her food completely, and focused her gaze on the woman sitting to her right. She couldn’t believe that Andréa was even here. For the past few months since Paris, she had pictured this situation a thousand times over, but never believed it would actually happen. Miranda stared at her for a long time before Andréa finally broke the silence.

“Miranda, you’re starring,” Andréa said, not even looking up from her plate.

“I’m sorry, I- I just never thought you’d actually be here.” It was true. Miranda had wished for this moment for a very long time, even before the debacle in Paris happened. She was afraid that if she looked away from that Andréa would somehow disappear and she would be left all alone again. She never wanted to let the other woman out of her sight again.

“Honestly, neither did I." 

Andréa finally looked over at Miranda "Yes, well, I’m very glad that you are.”

“Why Miranda? Why would you even give me another thought after what I did?”

“What you did? I know that we didn’t leave on the best of terms Andréa, but I am glad you are here nonetheless,” Miranda quickly reassured her. She wanted Andréa to believe her more than anything. Andréa hadn’t said anything, all she did was take a long sip of her wine, and studied Miranda’s expression. Miranda could see her trying to work out exactly what ‘game’ Miranda was supposedly playing with her. All Miranda could do was hope that she had come off sincere. There was no game, not anymore.

“Am I wrong to assume that when you sang that song earlier tonight, that it was intended to be about me?”

“Miranda, please..,” Before Miranda even had a chance to open her mouth Andréa was already putting her hand up to silence her; she knew Miranda far too well.“What would you say if I told you that you were right? That all this time I felt this way, and that’s why I had to leave in Paris.”

“Honestly, I would be relieved. I think that it would explain a lot of what happened so many months ago, though not the whole story.”

“Why Miranda? Why on earth do you care about this? God, I can’t even figure out why I’m here in the first place.”

“You’re here because I, and apparently you, want you here. You could have walked back out that door a long time ago if that was what you wanted. I care because I feel the same way, darling. I have for a long time, whether I’ve admitted it or not.”

“You… You, what?” Andréa exasperated and quickly added under her breath, “God, I really am going insane.”

“You are not going insane, God Andréa. It’s true, why else would I have gone after you when you stormed out of the bar?”

“You’re serious aren’t you? Oh my god.” Andréa couldn’t keep her eyes off of Miranda when Miranda made no notions of denial Andréa could barely keep herself from laughter but managed to keep it under control. “But Paris…” she heard Andréa mutter. After a long while, she spoke again, “Well what do we do?”

“We do what normal people do in our situation, Andréa. We continue to see each other, ‘date’ if you will, and get to know each other in a more personal sense and see where things lead us.”

“Aren’t you concerned with what people will think when they see us together in public again? It wasn’t as if my absence went unnoticed by the press after what happened in Paris.”

“Well of course not, Andréa, and frankly I don’t give a damn. When have you known me to care what Page Six has to say?”

Andréa still seemed apprehensive about the whole situation. This was a side of Miranda that she had never seen before, and she was right to second guess her. Miranda was a person of motive. She never went into a situation without a game plan, but tonight was different. She hadn’t planned nor thought out what was going to happen. All she knew was that Andréa was back in her life and she would do everything in her power to keep it that way. It took Miranda a long time after Paris to come to terms with her love for Andréa. Now that she knew how she felt and knew why she was so upset after Paris, she knew she never wanted to feel that way again.

“Please Andréa, I know that I have not been the most welcoming person towards you, but please know that I am incredibly serious about this. I’m serious about you. I understand that you may have doubts as to why I am doing this, but I can promise you that I have no ulterior motives. I hope that you at least consider what I’m offering you, even if you don’t want the same things. I’ll understand completely, but I will not settle for not having you in my life.”

After a long moment, Andréa finally had thought through everything that Miranda was proposing. How could she not say yes to what Miranda was asking? It was exactly what she had wanted from the moment she started working for Miranda. Sure, Miranda may be going insane but if she didn’t act on her feelings she would end up a miserable wreck, wondering what her life would’ve been like if she had just said yes.

“Okay, let’s try this. I don’t think I could live with myself if we didn’t at least try. I don’t want to walk away from any longer.”

Miranda didn't respond to Andréa. She sat there and quietly ate her dinner while stealing short glances towards the woman of her affections. It felt so right to have Andréa there beside her; a place reserved for her and her alone. Miranda was prepared to do everything in her power to show Andréa just this.

~

It was only a few days later when Miranda had made her first move in showing Andréa how she truly felt. She started off by personally ordering a flower arrangement to be sent to Andréa's office at The Mirror. She hoped that the flowers would get there quickly. Seeing as Miranda called the shop personally she expected them to be there within the hour, if not sooner.

It wasn't long until she felt her phone vibrate. She immediately dismissed the Art Department from the room and answered the call.

“Good morning, Andréa.”

“Good morning, Miranda.”

“I take it you have received the flowers that I sent over this morning.”

“Yes, I did. I figured I would thank you for having the newest Emily send them over.”

“She did no such thing, Andréa. I believe the card that was attached asked for you to call me when you get a chance, did it not?”

“It did indeed. Why did I need to call you Miranda?”

“I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime this week. Whatever night would suit your schedule best.”

Miranda could tell from the silence that the last sentence took Andréa as a surprise. She didn’t care who she would have to reschedule, she would do it for Andréa.

“Tomorrow at six. You can pick the place.”

“How does Smith and Wollensky's sound?”

“It sounds perfect. I’ll see you there tomorrow.” She heard Andréa hang up the phone. As soon as she had, Miranda called ‘Emily’ into her office.

“Emily, cancel my dinner with Patrick at the St. Regis tomorrow night, I don’t care what he says he will have to wait. Reserve a table for two at Smith and Wollensky’s tomorrow at six. Make sure there’s a bottle of that wine that I like waiting for when I arrive. Oh and Starbucks. You have five minutes. That’s all.”

Miranda let out a little chuckle after the girl raced out of the door faster than anything she had ever seen before. It was a miracle that her assistants didn’t break a heel at least once a day. Tomorrow she would give Andréa her undivided attention and anyone who dared to disturb her would be blacklisted within the hour. She knew that dinner in a public and open space was not enough to win over the heart of the younger woman. She would need to think of something better than that.

Miranda floated through the rest of her day. Though her staff was none the wiser seeing as she told them she was not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. She was holed up in her office working on the latest issue and thinking of ways to show Andréa her affections. She wondered if the woman would be opposed to spending a weekend with her and her children in the Hampton’s next week. She figured she’d bring up the prospect at dinner tomorrow night. 

The next day and a half seemed to move slowly as she counted down the hours until she would see Andréa again. It had only been a few days since she last saw the younger woman but it didn’t matter to Miranda. She wanted the girl to be around her all the time, much like what it was at Runway before she had left. Though Miranda figured that their time spent together would be vastly different than Miranda dishing out orders and Andréa running around like she was missing her head.

Finally, five o’clock rolled around and Miranda had enough. She needed to get out of the office. She instructed Roy to be downstairs in five minutes as she exited her office. She decided that she would go to the townhouse and drive herself to dinner tonight, not before making one quick stop though.

She pulled up in front of the Mirror’s building and went straight to the seventh floor. She didn’t pay any attention to the receptionist at the front desk and walked straight to Andréa’s desk. The entire office had gone quiet when she entered and Andréa pulled her eyes away from the article she was reading to see why. The look of surprise on her face when Miranda was walking towards her was priceless.

“Miranda, what are you doing here? We’re not meeting for another hour.”

“I was finished at the office early and figured that I would come and get you for our dinner reservation. I’m sorry if I interrupted your work, I just figured I would surprise you.”

“Well, you certainly achieved that. It’s fine, we can leave early if you’d like. There’s nothing that can’t wait until tonight. C’mon, let’s go.”

~

They had arrived at the restaurant and were seated immediately. There were a few moments of silence that worried Miranda. It had been a long time since Miranda had a dinner planned that wasn’t for work. She had never even had a date like this one before. Miranda Priestly never chased after anyone, yet here she was doing exactly that. She wanted so badly to show Andréa that she cared and it was proving difficult. Maybe she was being too hard on herself. After all, Andréa was across from her and didn’t seem to be running for the hills. When the waiter came and left with their orders Miranda finally spoke up.

“So, Andréa what have you been working on lately?”

She listened as Andréa talked excitedly about an article she was working on that had to do with the NYPD Police. Honestly, Miranda didn’t know enough about the topic to say much of anything. She just sat there and listened to Andréa talk about different interviews and feedback she had received thus far. But when Andréa asked about Runway, Miranda diverted the topic to Andréa’s family. She didn’t want to talk about her work tonight; it could wait for another night. 

Their meals had arrived and they made light conversation while they ate. They talked about interests and plans for the future, mostly Andréas, and Miranda talked a great deal about the girls. Miranda had noticed a few people staring but paid no mind to them. Let them think what they want. After they had finished dinner, they made their way back to Miranda’s car. The drive back to Andréa’s apartment had been rather quiet. Halfway through the drive, Miranda felt Andréa’s hand slip on top of hers. Miranda couldn’t stop the grin that formed on her face. She knew that she must have done something correctly if Andréa was showing her affection.

Once they arrived at Andréa’s building, neither of them moved from their spots. Fifteen minutes had likely passed before Andréa spoke.

“Why don’t you come up for a bit? Unless you have to get back to the girls.” 

“The girls will be fine without me. It’s still quite early after all.”  
They made their way up the four flights of stairs since the elevator in Andréa’s building was permanently out of order. Miranda noted that the building she lived in looked a lot like the one she first started out in, though the inside of her apartment was much nicer. Andréa poured them both a drink and they sat on the couch. 

“Andréa, I know that it’s rather short notice, but I was wondering if you would like to join me and the girls in the Hamptons next week. They’d love it if you were there. I told them that we’ve reconnected and they were quite pleased.”

“Miranda, I don’t want to impose on your time with the girls.”

“Andréa, if you were going to prevent me from spending time with the twins I wouldn’t have invited you. They miss you as well.”

“Well, in that case, I’d love to go.”

They sat and talked for a few more hours before Miranda had to return to the townhouse to see the girls. She told Andréa that she would be at her house on Friday at 4 pm to pick her up then drive the two hours to the Hamptons.

When Friday rolled along, Miranda had everything in order. The Book would be delivered to her tablet so she could work on it after the girls were asleep. She was leaving Runway early to ensure that everything was packed and in order, then she was picking the girls up from school and heading to Andréa’s. So far everything was going according to plan but when she arrived at Andréa’s the young woman was nowhere to be found.

It took every ounce of energy for Miranda not to get annoyed that Andréa was late. It didn’t help that the girls were getting restless and constantly asked why they were still waiting because Miranda never waited for anyone. She wouldn’t allow herself to get angry, even though she had texted Andréa and called her. She wouldn’t allow a pet peeve to ruin a nice weekend. 

Miranda told the girls to wait in the car while Miranda stepped out to get some air. She had been standing next to the car for a few minutes before she heard someone call her name. She looked in the direction the sound came from and saw Andréa weaving her way through the crowded New York sidewalk.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I got caught up at work and my phone died before I could call you back.”

“Andréa, don’t worry about it. Are you all packed, or do you need a few minutes?”

“Nope! I’m ready to go.”

They both climbed back into the car and began the drive to their home in the Hamptons. The drive went rather well but they got held up in a few construction zones along the way, but luckily they beat the weekend traffic out to the bay. When they arrived Miranda quickly began making dinner. She had ensured that ‘Emily’ got someone to stock the fridge full of groceries so that they wouldn’t need to once they arrived. She was fairly certain that ‘Emily’ herself drove up to the Hamptons to stock the fridge and pantry. 

After dinner, the girls decided to watch a movie on the second floor while Miranda and Andréa both worked downstairs in the living area. Miranda could get used to having Andréa around while she reviewed The Book. Occasionally, Andréa would look over to what Miranda was studying intently and offer pieces of advice. It seemed that Andréa had picked up a great deal of information under her employ than the younger girl let on. Andréa’s comments reflected exactly what Miranda had just been thinking about the latest spread. Maybe the girl just knew her too well.

Soon enough, the girls had retired to bed and Miranda and Andréa followed. Andréa was staying in the guest room that was on the same floor as Miranda’s. It was the largest of the two guest rooms, and Miranda convinced herself that that was the reason to put Andréa there, not because she wanted the younger woman closer to her. Miranda laid in bed for quite some time thinking about life in general. She always had a list of tasks to do that was running through her head and wasn’t able to sleep until she made sure she remembered everything.

The next day, Miranda woke first and started the coffee. She made her way to the back porch and sat with her feet underneath her, looking out over the water. It wasn’t long until the smell of the coffee woke Andréa and led her outside to join Miranda. It seemed that the comfortable silences between the two were becoming very common. The girls had apparently let the two sit outside while they fed themselves and changed into their bathing suits. It was such a beautiful day that they all decided to spend it outside. 

The day passed quicker than Miranda wanted but she set out to make dinner. The girls helped prepare the side while Andréa set the table. After dinner, they all sat up and watched a movie that the girls picked out. Miranda attempted to follow along but her mind kept wandering to the woman who was sitting next to her. It was amazing having Andréa there with them the entire weekend but soon enough they would have to return back home. The weekends away never seemed to be long enough, especially now with Andréa there. 

Once again, when the girls were asleep Miranda and Andréa worked together on the couch. Miranda had her feet curled underneath her and Andréa was leaning slightly towards her. Miranda wanted so desperately to close the gap between them but she feared that Andréa might be uncomfortable with the contact. Miranda was lost in thought when she felt a soft hand graze her cheek. She couldn’t stop the blush that followed.

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been staring at the wall for a good twenty minutes.”

“Hmm, Yes I’m fine. I think I’m beginning to get tired.” 

“You should finish up then head to bed. I think we both have done enough work for the night, don’t you?”

Miranda didn’t say anything. She just turned off her tablet and set it aside. Neither of the women moved from their spots despite having just said goodnight. Andréa was looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite place. Miranda couldn’t take it any longer. She wanted to claim Andréa as hers and hers alone. She hovered close to Andréa’s lips, giving the girl a chance to pull away if she wanted. Andréa moved her head the slightest amount and closed the distance between them.

Miranda’s hands instantly tangled in Andréa’s long hair. She needed her closer in so many ways. The kisses that they exchanged were gentle other than a few small bites that Andréa placed on Miranda’s bottom lip. Before Miranda knew what was happening, Andréa had pulled them both up from the couch and was leading them upstairs. They managed to make their way to the bedroom without falling down or breaking contact. As soon as they were through the door and it was locked, Andréa moved them both towards the bed. 

“Andréa,” She pulled away slightly so she could look into Andréa’s eyes, “I want you to be with me. It’s too difficult not being able to call you mine.”

Andréa’s answer was simple, “I’m yours, Miranda. I always have been,” then she leaned in to steal another kiss. 

Despite both of them being tired, they didn’t end up getting much sleep that night. There would be plenty of time to sleep later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I've been stuck on it for a while now. I figured I'd post as a one shot for now and possibly revisit it in the future. Let me know what you think!


End file.
